


Wooden Swords and Magic Fishhooks

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Moana (2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Maui was certain he hadn't been gone that long. Like, at least 80% certain.Now, if only he could get these two brats to stop hitting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it... Moana's universe just fit in so well with Kingdom Hearts and well... I needed more cute baby Sora and Riku fic along with Maui interacting with children fic. It just needed to happen.

A great hawk soared over the island, trying to find the familiar villages and fishing boats, but not finding what he was looking for. So he swooped lower, landing on a vacant beach. 

The hawk let out a very human sigh before spreading his wings. A blue glow surrounded him briefly before a man stood where the hawk once perched, a large fishing hook in his hand. 

“Hey! Moana!” the man yelled, “Moana!”

Instead of the voice he expected to answer him back, two young yells came from a nearby bush and the man found himself tackled by two very, very small boys who were trying to beat him with sticks. 

“Monster! Monster!” the brunet boy yelled. “You can’t take our island!”

The strange silver haired boy was silent in his attack, but more efficient in his blows.

“Hey! Hey! Ow!” the man yelped. He sighed and another blue glow surrounded him. This time, he turned into an octopus, and he held both squirming boys each in a tentacle and far, far away from him. “Guys, why are you hitting me? It’s me.”

“Monster!” the brunet still yelled, squirming all the more. 

“Keep fighting, Sora!” the silver haired boy yelled. 

“I’m not a monster!” The man... well.. Octopus yelled back. He waited until the boys ran out of energy to squirm then loosened his grip a bit. “What do they teach young ones these days?” he muttered to himself. Then he let out another yelp of pain as the brunet bit him. 

In slight shock, he transformed back into a man. Both boys tumbled to the ground and raced to pick up their sticks again. 

“Oh no!” the man was faster and quickly picked up what he now recognized as toy swords, and flung them far into the underbrush. “We are not doing that again.”

The brunet looked like he was about to cry as he stared at the place the swords landed. The silver haired boy glared at the man before hugging the brunet. 

“Hey now no tears. I don’t do tears!” the man scolded. “Besides, what do you have to cry about? You are in the presence of one of the greatest people in the world!” He flexed his large muscles as he said this, and he hoped his tattoo was doing something spectacular. 

“...Santa Claus?” 

The man blinked. “Uh... no”

The older boy scoffed. “Sora, Santa Claus is an old guy... this guy isn’t that old!”

“I’m not old at all!” the man retorted. 

“But... I only know three bestest people besides Santa, and you’re here, Riku, and Momma and Daddy are at home,” the brunet, Sora, said. Rubbing his little head, he tried to think some more. “Maybe the mayor... but I don’t think he can turn into a bird.”

“What? No!” The man flexed his muscles some more. “I am Maui, shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and Sea; Hero of all!” He flipped his fishook high in the air at the end, catching it with his other hand. 

For his trouble, he found two sets of unfazed and unimpressed eyes blinking at him. 

“Moewee?”

“Uh... Maui..” 

Sora continued to say the name silently to himself while the silver haired boy crossed his arms. 

“Like the fairytales?”

Now it was Maui’s turn to blink. “F... Fairytales?!”

“Oh yeah!” Sora laughed, “Like that one about the sky?”

Riku nodded, “Just like Granma used to tell.” 

“I’m a fairytale?!” Maui was shocked. “Seriously?! After all I did to help Moana and I get booted down to some kind of fairytale hero?”

“Yep,” Riku stated, already kind of bored with the conversation. 

Maui groaned rubbing his hand over his eyes. Clearly, these two brats have not gotten a good education. “Ok, where’s Moana? I gotta go talk some sense to her.”

“Who’s Moana?” Sora asked, speaking around the thumb in his mouth. 

“Who’s Mo--” Maui cut himself off. “How do you not know who Moana is?! Doesn’t she still run the village?”

“What’s a vill’ge?” Sora said, still speaking around his thumb and starting to draw pictures in the sand. Riku helped by adding details to the scribbles. 

“The mayor is in charge of the town,” Riku stated, getting distracted by the large door he was adding onto the house Sora was drawing. “But her name’s Judy.” 

“What?” Maui looked around. He was sure this was still the same island chain he had last seen Moana. It was close to Te Fiti, and far away from her original island. She had taken her people on many voyages, and had started to settle a new home close to where she had saved the world. Maui didn’t get to visit her much, but he didn’t think he was gone that long. 

“What about that one story, Riku?” Sora took his thumb out of his mouth to talk clearly. “The one with the glowy stone?”

“Oh yeah... but he can’t be talking about that Moana.”

At least the part of the ‘glowy stone’ sounded promising. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Cause that was like a thousand years ago.” Riku stated. 

The dark chill that had started to gather in the pit of Maui’s stomach when he heard “Fairy Tales” was now enlarging into a vortex of guilt. 

“A thousand years?” Surely he hadn’t been gone that long.

“Yeah...or more... I’m not good at math yet.” Riku added little flags as the house in the sand turned into a castle. 

Maui fell heavily into the sand, even his tattoos had gone still in shock.

“What happened to her?” He whispered. “What happened to Moana?”

He felt a small hand gently pat his much larger one, and he looked at wide, sincere blue eyes. 

“Don’t be sad!” Sora said. “It’s a happy story.”

Riku nodded. “The Legend goes that after Moana saved the heart of the world, she took her people on many voyages, and eventually settled here. Her second to last voyage was to save a group of people who had fallen from the stars and brought them to her new home.”

“Like my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great---” Sora probably would have gone on, but Riku cut him off. 

“She waited until her granddaughter was strong enough to lead, and then she left on a boat, with only a chicken and pygmy pig for company, and she was never seen again.” 

“She’s sailing the stars now.” Sora stated, grinning. “That’s what Momma said when I couldn’t see Granma anymore. She’s sailing the stars.”

Maui huffed and covered the little boy’s head with his large hand, the unruly hair completely covered. Sora giggled, and tried to duck away. 

Riku nodded. “That’s right. And someday, we’ll go on voyages too!” 

Sora nodded, still grinning. 

Maui sighed, but the burden in his heart had been relieved some. When he had last seen Moana, she had more grey hairs than black, and was welcoming her first grandchild into the world. But she had not lost her wanderlust, and always went sailing to new islands whenever she could. 

Knowing that she was still remembered as a hero made him smile. 

He sat with the boys for the rest of the afternoon, drawing pictures with them and telling them stories. Sora laughed at his adventures, and Riku eyed his magic fishhook with more appreciation than before. 

Finally, Riku said they had to be making their way back to the boat dock to wait for the older kids to row them back to the mainland. Maui stared disdainfully at their little boats. 

“How do you get anywhere in those?”

“Well... we normally just go to the mainland and back,” Riku crossed his arms. “They don’t need to be very big.”

Maui huffed. “Yeah well, if you’re gonna go have adventures, you’re gonna need something a lot bigger than these little things. Maybe like a raft or something.”

Sora grinned and Riku nodded thoughtfully. Maui quickly stepped further away when he heard other voices, for once not wanting to awe mortals with his power. He transformed back into a hawk and fluttered his wings and Riku and Sora in goodbye. Sora eagerly waved back with both arms and even Riku waved a little. 

Maui waiting until everyone on the main island was asleep before slipping back onto the little island. There was something too familiar about this place. 

He felt it in his heart, resounding within him and he quickly located a hole in the hillside, way too small for his human form, but no match when he turned into a beetle and scuttled through the overgrown brush and down the dark tunnel. 

And there it was.

Te Fiti’s heart beat where it always had, though the green glow was no longer visible. Instead a large door with no handle was placed before it and Maui had to smirk. 

At least Te Fiti had gotten smart and put precautions in place before someone tried to steal her heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... I'm terrible. I also edited this myself, so please let me know of any glaring errors. I also know that Maui is probably more than a bit out of character, but it's been a few months since I saw the movie and his voice his a bit harder to capture... 
> 
> ... I kind of based Maui's sightly distorted perception of time passing a bit on the gods in Rick Riodan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians and related series. But I could imagine that immortals begin to have a warped sense of time. To them a thousand years is a blink and they wonder where people have gone. 
> 
> Sora and Riku are about 3 and 4 in this fic, about a year before they meet Terra and Aqua. The older teenagers were supposed to be watching them, but they are teenagers on an island with a shack... yeah... Sora and Riku didn't get a lot of supervision.


End file.
